


Just You

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix visits Hermione at the Ministry.





	Just You

Bellatrix sits back against Hermione’s desk as she steps close and opens her legs, allowing Hermione to stand between them. Hermione brushes her lips against Bella’s.

 

“Hello, love,” Hermione says, her voice husky.

 

Bellatrix hums, tracing a finger along Hermione’s collarbone. “Happy to see me, Minister?”

 

Hermione nuzzles her neck. “It’s been a long day.” She smiles against Bellatrix’s skin. “And I’m always happy to see you.” She presses languid, open mouth kisses to Bella’s neck, and Bellatrix tilts her head back, sighing.

 

“Looking to relieve some stress, pet?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to visit me here. I keep thinking about bending you over my desk.”

 

Bellatrix chuckles. “Oh, you do, do you?” She remembers years ago when Hermione was younger and inexperienced with relationships. The hesitancy, the insecurity, the fear that she wouldn’t be good enough. But now they’ve been together for several years, and Hermione is far more assured, and becoming Minister for Magic hasn’t hurt her self confidence at all.

 

“One might think being Minister has made you a tad arrogant,” Bellatrix says with a smirk, and Hermione pulls back to look her in the eyes. She wears her own smirk and her eyes dance with mirth.

 

“Arrogant?”

 

“Oh, yes. I think you’ve gotten too used to people listening to you. You think everyone should submit to you now.”

 

“Oh, no.” Hermione runs her hands up Bella’s legs, pushing her robe and skirt up around her waist. “Just you.”

 

Bellatrix shivers and melts under Hermione’s touch, and she finds she doesn’t mind when she ends up bent over Hermione’s desk after all.


End file.
